How Could This Happen To Me?
by Pitpit
Summary: A sad fic about Kimimaro. When a girl asks him if he has seen the sadness in this world, can she show him the light instead of the dark?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimimaro. If I did, Kimimaro-kun wouldn't have died from a horrible disease. 

* * *

How Could This Happen To Me? (Kimimaro One-Shot)

**_

* * *

__I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how,_

_I can't remember why,_

_I'm lying here tonight,_

_And I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it go away,_

_No I can't stand the pain.

* * *

_

A downpour of rain was raging that day. The day where a lonely boy, who wandered lost and afraid through the woods, met a girl just as lost as he was. And yet, the girl had a smile on her face. The boy couldn't understand why she was smiling in a downpour like this. "Why are you smiling?" he asked her. "Everyone just ignores me …"

The girl just smiled at him. She held out her hand and looked at the boy, whose silver hair covered his green eyes. The boy took her hand and said, "What's your name?"

"My name … has no relevance to this world … thus, my name is nothing and no one, and nothing and no one is who I am. Do you have a name, or are you a no one and nothing like me?" she replied, tilting her head, making her red hair fall in her face.

"That's not right … everyone has a name, so you must have one too! My name is Kimimaro." said the boy. He reached over to the girl and pushed the hair out of her face. He looked into her eyes, and he saw that behind the smile, her eyes held the same sadness that his own did.

_

* * *

How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,_

_Got nowhere to run;_

_The night goes on, as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life._

_I just want to scream,_

_"How could this happen to me?"

* * *

_

"Don't smile unless you've seen the sadness in the world … Kimimaro, have you seen the sadness?" the girl asks him quietly. The boy known as Kimimaro shakes his head. "I will show you the sadness in this world … at its lowest form … would you like to see?"

"The world shouldn't have sadness! I will make sure there is no sadness in this world!" the boy cried. The red haired girl nodded, and led the boy into a clearing, where the saddest sight a human's eyes can set foot on: a crumpled white flower underneath a tree.

The boy known as Kimimaro knelt by the flower and said to it: "Why are you blossoming down there? Why won't you answer me? You're going to ignore me too, right? It's not like someone is going to see you down here anyway!" Kimimaro takes out his bone dagger and proceeds to cut the flower.

_

* * *

Everybody's screaming,_

_I try to make a sound,_

_But no one hears me,_

_I'm slipping off the edge,_

_I'm hanging by a thread,_

_I wanna start this over again,

* * *

_

"Stop it," said a voice. In the split second that Kimimaro got up and turned around to that voice, he noticed that the little girl with the red hair was no where to be seen. _Was she just my imagination …?_ Kimimaro turned around and looked at the person who had spoken.

"There probably isn't any meaning in life." At this, Kimimaro got up, and looked at the man. "Maybe you can find something interesting to do while you are alive. Like how you found that flower. Like how I found you … Well then, let's go." The man caressed the boys' cheek, which cause Kimimaro to blush.

As the boy known as Kimimaro left with the man, the red haired girl known as no one and nothing watched from behind a tree a couple of yards back. _Kimimaro … you were the only one who had not seen the sadness in this world …_ the girl thought as she slowly walked away in the opposite direction. One last time, the girl stopped, and turned to face where Kimimaro was once last. _I wish … I could see you one last time, Kimimaro …_

_

* * *

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered,_

_And I can't explain what happened,_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done,_

_No I can't,

* * *

_

**TEN YEARS LATER**

The young man known as Kimimaro was walking down the streets of Kirigakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Mist, to the forest where he first met that girl with the red hair. Kimimaro didn't even know why he was so intent on looking for her; after all, she was probably his imagination. And besides, what would he have known? He was only 8 at the time.

He meandered aimlessly through the village. A downpour started, as it was common that time of year, and a thick mist had formed, making the village even more impervious than usual. Drenched from the rain, Kimimaro wandered to the local ramen shop.

"What'll it be?" said the man behind the counter. Kimimaro just sighed, and continued looking down at his hands. The man behind the counter said, "If you're not going to buy anything, then -"

"Just water …"

The man got the silver-haired man his water and asked him after he took a sip: "Hey, I think I recognize that outfit … where is it from?"

"… the Sound Village …"

The man had a horrified expression on his face. "GET. OUT. NOW!" he shrieked, and he started to throw things at him, preferably knives.

Kimimaro hurried out of the ramen shop and into the cold rain. He started to cough uncontrollably, and sank to his knees in a puddle.

_

* * *

How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes,_

_I've got nowhere to run,_

_The night goes on,_

_As I'm fading away,_

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream,_

_"How could this happen to me?"

* * *

_

Kimimaro suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a red-haired woman who was carrying an umbrella. She smiled warmly at him, and offered him her umbrella, which Kimimaro just stared at, an emotionless look on his face.

"It's just an umbrella; it won't hurt you … Well, c'mon!" she said, pulling up Kimimaro to his feet, and handing him the umbrella.

Kimimaro just stared at the woman. Her long, red hair and red eyes looked vaguely familiar … _Who exactly is this woman?_ The girl smiled at the silver-haired man again. "Everyone has a name, so you must have one too! What is your name?" she asked him.

"Don't smile unless you've seen the sadness in the world … Tell me, have you seen the sadness?" he replied.

The woman's' smile faded into a sad frown. "I have …" she murmurs, looking at the ground.

Kimimaro looked at her small form, now looking fragile. He lifts her chin up with his hand, and using the other hand to pull out his bone-dagger. "And what would that be …?"

A tear rolls down her perfect cheek. "The man I loved … I have waited so long for him to return … I have almost forgotten about him … for I fear that he will never return …"

"And who would that be …?" Kimimaro asks, pulling his arm into the ready position.

"My dear friend … Kimimaro … where are you?" the woman takes Kimimaro's hand off her chin and starts to break down and drops to her knees on the road, hugging herself to keep herself warm in the frigid rain. The umbrella lay forgotten on the ground.

Kimimaro was astounded. This woman … the woman he so long had searched for, had _yearned _for, had told him that she loved him, without knowing he was the one she had loved.

"Why would you wait so long …" Kimimaro says, dropping to the ground next to her. "…for someone who has been in your heart …" he continues, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "Who is right in front of you?"

The woman looks at him with tear-filled eyes and a slight smile. "K-Kimimaro …is that … really you …?" she asked, and was answered with a nod.

She wraps her arms around his neck and the silver-haired man wraps his arms around her waist. They hold each other tight, not caring that they were wet, not caring that they were in a downpour, not caring about anything except the one they had searched for for so long.

_

* * *

I made my mistakes,_

_I've got nowhere to run,_

_The night goes on,_

_As I'm fading away,_

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream,_

_"How could this happen to me?"_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so i hope you guys enjoyed this sad little fic! Rate and review, please!**


End file.
